A press-molding apparatus that molds a press-molded product having a hat-shaped cross-section or a U-shaped cross-section by subjecting a work to press working has been used. The molded press-molded product is, for example, used as a part of a vehicle, such as a car.
In view of securing collision safety, body rigidity, and the like, a press-molded product used as a part of a vehicle is required to partly have increased strength. Hence, there is used a technique of, in press-molding a press-molded product from a work having a hat-shaped cross-section, causing a material of the work to flow so as to thicken part of the work as in Patent Literature 1 below. Specifically, a vertical wall portion of the work is reduced in height and thickened.